


I Told You it Would Work

by theconsultingtimehunter



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, John - Freeform, M/M, Mistletoe, Mrs. Hudson - Freeform, Sherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingtimehunter/pseuds/theconsultingtimehunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mrs. Hudson is a match-maker. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You it Would Work

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it's August but I was just feeling so Christmasy I couldn't help it. Just a quick little one-shot, nothing really complicated. Unedited so excuse my no doubt plentiful mistakes. ~S

The flat was particularly quiet Christmas Eve. Sherlock was out saying an obligatory, "Happy Christmas" to his mother and brother, something John had heard more than enough complaining about recently. John sat, nuzzled into his chair, nursing a cup of tea in front of the fire and reading the newspaper. Mrs. Hudson had come up earlier that day, dropping a few presents underneath the tree for the next day and a batch of gingerbread men. Snow lightly drifted outside, nothing substantial enough to stay for the following day but enough to make it really feel like Christmas. John smiled, content. 

They were off a case, the last one being finished late the previous night which put Sherlock in good mood. He looked over at their tree, smiling softly, as he looked over their meager collection of ornaments. His own were the kind that were more memories than decoration, a clay star made in sunday school, a straw doll from Afghanistan, and a nutcracker from his sister. Sherlocks on the other had had more of a purpose, glass icicles, that according to Sherlock, had to be hung just the right way to make it look realistic, some ribbon, and the only family related one was an orb that had been delicately painted with portraits of his entire family. This one John studied with particular curiosity. Sherlock was not one for small talk and when he did never would he mention his family and so John had lived with the feeling of them being absent from all of Sherlock's life. The exception of course being Mycroft. 

John was putting down his paper to get a better look at the ornament when Sherlock burst loudly through the door, muttering a a stream of curses underneath his breath. Throwing his jacket and scarf onto the floor carelessly, he stormed over to his chair, opposite Johns, and perched himself in a disgruntled heap. 

"Dinner go as well as you expected then?" John asked settling himself down, looking to Sherlock like a hen recovering from a fright. 

"Joyful." Sherlock replied deeply sarcastic. 

They passed the rest of the night in moderate silence, punctuated every once in a while by John humming, a bit off pitch, Christmas carols as they each went about their own business, a comfortable silence filling between them. 

When finally John stood at the bottom of the stairs, about to announce his intention to go to bed, he caught Sherlock looking at him oddly.

"What?" John asked some what defensively. Sherlock didn't answer just continued staring at him, taking in every minute detail. Eventually a small smile pulled at his mouth.

"Nothing, goodnight John. Happy Christmas." 

Shaking his head in bewilderment John trudged upstairs, knowing he would never understand his roommate however hard he tried. 

\--------------

The next morning John trundled down the stairs in his pajamas, greeted by a cheery Mr. Hudson (in her nighty) and Sherlock, clad in his usual pajama pants and thin blue robe. They had invited Ms. Hudson to open presents with them that morning, as they knew she'd have no one to share them with. As John set about to making tea for the three of them, he listened to her talk with, or more, at Sherlock, telling him all about the gossip from the bakery downstairs and about her favorite Christmas.

When the tea was all made, Sherlock, John, and Mrs. Hudson all sat round the tree and began opening presents. 

\---------------

"Just pretend to be surprised, would you Sherlock?" John sighed as Sherlock correctly guessed again what was in his present. 

"Oh don't spoil his fun." Mrs. Hudson chided as John handed her a present. 

In the end, Mrs. Hudson received three new dresses from Sherlock and some baking supplies and paraphernalia from John. John received a few books from Mrs. Hudson and some cologne and a grammar book from Sherlock who simply said, "Your grammar could use some improvement, John." to which John replied with a series of words that wouldn't be found in his, "goddamn grammar book" and Sherlock received a combined gift of a new microscope and microscope slides. 

Mrs. Hudson gathered up the wrapping paper and began throwing it away, clearing the dishes and disappearing into the kitchen. John settled down once more in his chair, on of the books from Mrs. Hudson in his hands. 

"I have to admit I'm surprised by you John." Sherlock said, breaking John away from his book. John looked up to see Sherlock standing right where he was last night, looking up at the ceiling. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well this puts us in quite a pickle after all." 

John stood up, walking over to Sherlock and looking up. Above them hung a beautiful branch of mistletoe, white flowers just beginning to bloom. 

"Mistletoe." John said softly, for the first time aware of the space between Sherlock and himself. 

"Quite and of course, now we're quite doomed." He said gesturing to the fact that they were both standing underneath it. 

John didn't know how to react. He stood in stunned silence as Sherlock gently put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his forearm. Slowly Sherlock leaned in, hesitant, as if each moment he expected John to push him away but there John stood, his mind moving so fast he was unable to move himself. Sherlock leaned in, pressing a light kiss to John's forehead, "Happy" he kissed him lightly on the nose, "Christmas" he moved to his cheek, "My" and then the other, "Blogger." punctuating each word with a kiss. He paused both men's eyes trained on each other's lips. Slowly, he leaned in, and John's eyes fluttered close. It was the soft press of a kiss that finally jolted him back to life. Moving his hands up he ran his hands through Sherlock's hair, keeping him there for another kiss. He felt Sherlock smile slightly as he kissed him again, the two of the just enjoying the feel of each others lips. John was the first to pull away, resting his head happily on Sherlock's chest as the taller mans arms wrapped around him. They swayed slightly back and forth in their embrace, enjoying the moment forgetting entirely the fact the Mrs. Hudson was still in the kitchen. 

When she came out of the kitchen, she said nothing, eyes quickly taking in the happy pair without much surprise. Gathering her things she sneaked out behind John, knowing he'd be embarrassed if she saw them, and winked at Sherlock, mouthing a quick, "Told you it would work." before quietly excusing herself. 

Sherlock hummed deeply in his chest before pressing a kiss to the top of John's head, "Happy Christmas, John."

"Happy Christmas, Sherlock."


End file.
